The Truth
by phanelric
Summary: Maddie notices that all of her's and Jack's inventions seem to key into Danny, but they can't all be wrong, can they? just your typical revelation fic...or...a scenario between the Fenton family that I really wanted to see in the show.
1. Chapter 1

"Danny?"

"Yes, mom?"

"I just realized something."

Danny felt sweat begin to form on his brow, anticipating what his mom was going to say next, although he was sure he already knew. "W-what that's, mom?" He stuttered out.

His mom took a deep breath and pinched her nose in-between her right thumb and index finger. "So, you know what this is, right?" She held up the boo-merang and Danny slowly nodded, fear crawling up his spine like a thousand spiders. How could he ever forget _that_ invention. "Well, I'm not sure why, but" she tossed the stupidly named device across towards the living room "it always seems to key into you," and right on command, it hit Danny in the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey, why did you do that?" Danny slowly rubbed the back of his head, wincing in pain.

"To prove a point," his mom huffed. "Your father and I may not be the best scientists, but we're smart enough to create inventions that will actually _work_."

"W-what are you getting at…" Danny hesitated, hand gently rubbing the back of his neck.

"At first I just thought that none of our inventions worked correctly, that they just keyed into mere humans...but the only human they work on is you," she was saying more to herself than to her son. "But then is started to think- there's no way _all _of our inventions don't work. I know that some fail, but most of them do work. At least on you they do."

Danny was really starting to sweat now. His heart was pumping out of his chest, he was biting his bottom lip so hard that he was positive it started to bleed, and his nervous habit of rubbing the back of his neck was getting quicker by each nerve-wracking second. His mom had definitely figured out his secret. Now she was just waiting for him to confess.

"Then I got thinking about your accident with the portal," Maddie continued, "and I thought- some of the ectoplasm must have mixed with your dna, giving you the illusion of being a ghost. Is that true?"

Danny stared at his mom across the kitchen table, gaping at her. He had no idea what to say. She guessed it enough for him to have to confess to it being true, at least partially, but he knew he'd have to tell her the rest. He took a deep breath in, and slowly blew out. "Yes, mom. It is true. I'm half ghost."


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie contentedly sighed. "I knew it, Danny," she smiled, "I've known for a little while, I just wanted you to tell me."

"So, you're not mad?" Danny questioned her.

"Of course not, why would I be mad?"

Danny stiffened. "Because, I lied to you. I've been lying to you up until now."

Maddie got up from her seat and walked over to Danny, gently resting her hand on his head, stroking her hand back and forth through his hair. "Sweetie, I do wish you had told your father and I when it happened, but I know you were probably just scared. I can't blame you for something like that." Danny just sat in his chair with his head down, smiling slightly at his mom's comfort.

"Thanks, mom."

Maddie gave him a few quick, gentle rubs on the back, and then returned to her chair. She was quiet for a few moments, thinking about what to say next. "So… I know you must have ghost powers, since you have ghost ectoplasm in your dna."

Danny perked up, somehow not expecting her to say that. "Oh, right." His hand was on the back of his neck. "What do you wanna know?" _I have to tell her about Phantom… _

"Well, first, I want to know who knows about your powers, so I can keep myself from accidentally slipping up."

"Um, well Sam and Tucker were there when the accident happened, and Jazz found out on her own a couple of months ago."

"Ah, of course Jazz found out. I wouldn't expect anything less from her," Maddie laughed. "But anyways, I want to know what powers you have."

"Just the usual, you know, flying, intangibility, invisibility, ectoplasmic ray, ice powers-" Danny held out his hand to form an ice crystal-" You can have it if you want," Danny said, handing his mom the crystal, "it never melts." Maddie eyed it with curiosity and excitement.

"A ghostly wail?!" Maddie exclaimed. "That's incredible, Danny."

"Yeah...I don't really use it since it typically destroys whatever is in the way and drains my energy."

Maddie thought his statement over for a minute. "Wait, what do you mean you don't _typically _use it? You use your powers...often?" Maddie said out of confusion and not accusation.

"Well-" Just as Danny was about to answer, Jazz walked through the front door, holding three large textbooks in her right arm."

"Hi mom, hi Danny." Jazz welcomed, heading in the direction of the couch.

"Jazz, look what Danny made me," Maddie held up the crystal for Jazz to see. "Isn't it beautiful?" Her eyes scanned over it.

Jazz paused in her tracks, quickly turning to face Danny. "She knows?" She blurted out.

"Yeah, she found out on her own, actually." Danny smiled at Jazz.

"Oh! That's great. So are you guys going to leave the ghost hunting to Danny from now on?"

Maddie was taken aback. "Ghost hunting? You didn't mention that, Danny."

"You didn't tell her that?" Jazz responded shockingly and guilty. Danny just stared at Jazz with wide eyes, not knowing how to respond. 

"Tell me what, Danny? Didn't you already tell me everything…?" Maddie asked confusedly. "Jazz, take a seat." Jazz sat down next to them at the table, shooting Danny an apologetic look.

Danny sighed nervously. His parents have found out about Phantom before, but they didn't remember. He knew that they'd accept him as Phantom, but still, telling his mom for real was like slowly ripping off a bandaid. "Mom...do you really hate Phantom?"

"Well he's a ghost, sweetie. And everyone knows that ghosts don't typically do good. But what does this have to do with-" It was as if the gears in Maddie's head began to turn, slowly piecing everything together. Danny's grades dropping, his constant tardiness and absences in school, missing curfew almost every night, the bruises and scratches that were present on his body more often than not...he was out fighting ghosts every night.

He was out fighting ghosts as Phantom.


	3. Chapter 3

**So...I forgot to put author's notes on the last two chapter I posted, since I posted them at the same time, but basically, this is my first ever Danny Phantom fanfic. I was deciding on what to write about, but since revelation fics are my favorite (especially the ones with Danny and his parents), so I decided to write one of those. **

**But anyways, Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, not to me. **

Maddie had hunted her son. She had shot at him. She had threatened to experiment on him. No wonder Danny never told her and Jack. How could Danny still trust them after all that? Maddie didn't even know what to say to her son. She couldn't exactly apologize. She didn't think that _Hey Danny, I'm sorry your father and I have been hunting you for the past two years, but we love you and we're proud of you _would suffice for everything Danny put up with from them. Regardless, she spoke up anyways, knowing Danny was waiting on her answer. "Danny…"she trailed off, words dying in her throat.

"I-I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry I hid that part of myself from you for years. I'm sorry I lied to you and disobeyed you. I am...I am part ghost, so I understand if you can't accept that part of me, or accept me at all," Danny put his head down, staring at his hands resting in his lap.

_Danny thinks that I can't accept him? He's apologizing to me? Oh my…_

Maddie was about to apologize to her son, about to say all of the things she convinced herself she couldn't say because they'd be meaningless, but instead, she said, "Can...can I see?"

"See wh-oh, right. Y-yeah," Danny got up from the table and walked behind his chair, hands down at his sides, eyes closed tight, not wanting to look his mom in the eyes. A white ring appeared at his waist, one half traveling up his body and the other half traveling down. The familiar Phantom logo and hazmat suit began to appear, and soon, Danny's raven dark hair was replaced with Phantom's snow white hair, and glowing green eyes replaced his icy blue ones. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and his emerald green ones locked eyes with Maddie's.

Danny Phantom was standing where her son just was.

No.

Danny Phantom _is _her son.

Maddie's mouth hung open slightly, her right hand coming over to partially cover it. She didn't blink, but continued to look Danny up and down, studying his features. Again, she was at a loss for words, and she could tell Danny was uncomfortable. So, she stood up from the table, walked in Danny's direction, and enveloped him in a tight hug. Soon, Jazz joined the hug too, and the three Fentons were standing in the middle of the kitchen, practically squeezing each other to death, silent tears rolling down their cheeks.

As they were about to pull away, the front door opened, and in walked Jack Fenton, orange hazmat suit hugging his skin.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Well, guess it's now or never," Danny thought aloud.

"Danny…" Jazz spoke into her brother's ear.

"It's okay, Jazz."

"M-maddie, why is the ghost boy standing in our kitchen? And why were you and Jazz hugging him?" Jack confusedly asked.

"So this would've been a lot easier if you were here about a half hour ago but, um, hi, dad," Danny said, awkwardly waving at his dad.

"Dad? You're not-" As it did with Maddie, it was as if everything fell into place like the missing pieces of a puzzle. This boy...the ghost boy..._Phantom_...was _Danny_. From his grades dropping to missing curfew and skipping chores, to coming home looking as if he'd just been jumped, Danny had been out fighting ghosts. Danny Fenton _is _Danny Phantom.

Now, Jack Fenton may not be the brightest person, but he's not an idiot when it comes to his family. Well, except for the past two years when he couldn't figure out that the reason that the ghost inventions worked on Danny and that him and Phantom looked, sounded, and even _acted _similar meant that Danny had ghost powers and his alter-ego, or ghost half, was Danny Phantom. A part of Jack might've started yelling at Phantom to stop possessing his son and fly away before he rips him apart molecule by molecule, but really, Jack knew that Danny and Phantom were one. And all it took for the pieces to come together was Danny Phantom standing in the middle of his kitchen, hugging his wife and daughter and calling him dad.

Jack ran in Danny's direction, picking him up and squeezing him in a tug even tighter than the one his mom and sister gave him. "I'm so proud of you, son."

Danny swore he heard a couple of his ribs break. "Thanks, dad, but you're kind of squishing me," Danny gasped for air.

Jack gently set Danny down, wiping an escaped tear from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, Danny-boy," Jack ruffled the top of Danny's head.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew, glad that's over."

"What-over? This certainly isn't over, young man," his mom demanded.

"What? But I-" Danny started.

"Yes, you may have told me everything," she turned to Jack "we'll fill you in later, sweetie," back to Danny, "but there's something we want to ask of you."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, unsure of what his mom was about to propose. "Uh, sure, mom. What is it?"

"You have to occasionally let us go ghost hunting with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody. So I'm really excited about working on this story, so I plan to update regularly and make it at least a couple more chapters (maybe longer, but we'll see how it goes). But anyways, my classes have been keeping my pretty busy lately, but I'm enjoying writing so much and it's helping me to relieve stress and improve my writing, so I hope I'll continue working on this at least every two days or so. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

Danny was standing in the middle of the kitchen, still in his ghost form, with his parents and sister circling him. He thought about his mom's request for a moment, rubbing his neck in contemplation. "Uhh...no offense mom, but-"

Before Danny could finish his sentence, Maddie cut in. "Danny, think about it. Your father and I create weapons and gadgets all the time that could be useful in a fight. You may have ghost powers, but our weapons can still do things that you may not be able to. Plus, you'd have two extra sets of hands."

Danny sighed. He knew that his parents were proposing a good idea, but he typically works better with just him, Sam, Tucker, and occasionally, Jazz. Maybe he'd try to make a deal with them. "Okay, _occasionally, _you and dad can help me. Like if Sam and Tucker aren't around, or if it's a really powerful ghost...your weapons and inventions have proven to be useful in multiple occasions," Dany flinched. "Also, I'm sorry for taking your inventions for, like, two years now."

"Oh, honey, we don't care about that! All that matters is that they work to keep you safe," Maddie reassured her son.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." Looking down at his hands and realizing he was still in his ghost form, he went to change back, when suddenly, a blue wisp of air escaped from his lips.

"What was that?" Jack questioned.

"That was my ghost sense. It lets me know when a ghost is near."

"W-who is here…" Jazz started to say.

As if the ectoplasmic intruder heard her, from the floor came the unwanted presence. "Ahh, ghost child, it's great to see you again.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny, not entirely phased by Skulker's presence, merely let out an annoyed sigh, while his parents reached in their jumpsuits for any weapon they could find to attack the ghostly intruder with. "Skulker what do you want?" Danny was way more agitated by the intrusion than frightened. His family and him were just having a "Fenton family bonding moment" as his parents liked to put it, and he really was not in the mood to put up with Skulker and his _I will have your pelt on my wall, ghost child_ attitude.

"Why ask me if you already know the answer?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I don't know, I guess I just love hearing you announce it, especially in front of my family," Dany retorted sarcastically.

"Oh, your family. Even better then," the ghost zone's greatest hunter smiled.

After hearing that, Danny began to get more defensive. "You leave them alone, Skulker."

Skulker laughed. "I'm not after them, ghost child. If they laugh, then I might blast them a little bit, but I want them to watch as I defeat you and capture you."

At this point, Maddie had heard enough. No ghost was going to lay a hand on Danny or the rest of her family. She jumped forward, aiming her weapon in the hunter's face. "Not today, ghost." Danny came up next to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, it's okay. Just let me handle him and if it gets too bad then you can step in, okay? I'll be okay," Danny reassured her, slightly smiling at her. Maddie reluctantly lowered her weapon, still staring at Danny. She softly smiled back at him, nodding. She knew he was powerful. She knew he could take care of this ghost.

"What a touching moment, but it won't be lasting much longer," and then, Skulker shot an ectoplasm ray from his suit, hitting Danny square in the chest. Danny flew backwards, his body hitting the wall, falling into a heap of limbs on the floor.

"Danny!" Jack, Maddie, and Jazz screamed. Besides Jazz, they had never really seen Danny fight, and especially not get so hurt before. Maddie, a few tears falling from her cheeks, was about to run over to help Danny, Jazz following behind her, Jack aiming his weapon at the ghost, when Danny started to stand up, dusting some debris from the cracks in the wall off his suit.

"Jeez, maybe you could have warned me next time," Danny retorted at Skulker. Jack and Maddie, still shaken up, found the energy to smirk at Danny's comment. _He really is strong…_

Danny quickly recovered from being shot at, and flew into the air, lunging at Skulker, grabbing him by the throat and turning them both intangible, flying down into the lab. The rest of the Fentons quickly chased after the fight, running down the stairs into the lab. Skulker and Danny were throwing each other into walls, across some tables, and lab equipment was getting blown apart from their ectoplasmic rays. However, Jack and Maddie paid no attention to that, and instead, following Danny's requests, watched the fight, weapons ready to fire if necessary.

Skulker's suit was broken and cracked in many places, while Danny was only slightly bruised with a few cuts and scrapes covering his body. Danny was winning. Just as he was about to throw Skulker back into the ghost zone, Skulker aimed a particular big gun at Danny, firing him directly in the chest, again. Danny flew backwards, hitting the wall, and then falling on and breaking one of the equipment tables. After a moment, he stood up, trying to orient himself, clutching his hand to his chest, wearing a pained expression on his face. The Fentons stood staring at Danny as the white rings appeared around his waist, and he reverted back to human. His knees buckled, his eyes drooped closed, and he fell face first onto the lab floor, still clutching his chest.

**To be continued… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom does not belong to me. **

"Danny!" The three Fentons cried in unison. Jazz immediately ran over to where Danny was lying unconscious on the ground, while Jack and Maddie, with one final blow at the weakened Skulker, sent him flying back into the ghost zone.

Soon after, they ran over to meet Jazz. She had turned him over onto his back, revealing his chest and torso. Maddie gasped. Where there should have been a large wound with a lot of blood soaking through Danny's shirt, was merely a small blood stain- red and green covering an insignificant area of his shirt.

"Wha-I don't understand", Maddie said, gently lifting Danny's shirt up to see the wound. "The wound is so small, shouldn't it have been much bigger since the impact was so great?"

Jazz pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mom, I know you just found out so I'm going to cut you some slack, but you, a scientist, should be able to understand why the wound isn't as big as it should be."

Maddie sighed in relief, placing a hand over her chest, where her heart was a ticking time bomb. "Of course, his ghost powers...I should've guessed."

"Danny will be okay," Jazz reassured her. "He probably passed out from not only the shock of being hit so hard, but from the pain and to allow his body to heal."

Maddie wiped away the few stray tears that escaped her eyes, reassurance overtaking her body, the worry dissipating. "Alright, well, let's get him upstairs then." Jack, being the largest and strongest of the three, carefully picked Danny up in his arms, and headed for the stairs, Jazz and Maddie following behind.

After laying Danny down on the couch, Maddie removed his shirt, throwing it beside the living room table. "Mom, even though it won't take long to heal, we should still bandage it so it doesn't bleed more, or get infected," Jazz spoke up.

"Right, okay," Maddie said, heading in the direction of the first aid kit in the upstairs bathroom.

"I'll go get the fudge!" Jack yelled, receiving glares from both Jazz and Maddie. "Uhh, bad timing?" He asked, heading in the direction of the kitchen, definitely _not _to get the fudge.

As soon as Maddie's foot touched the first step, she heard groans coming from the direction of the couch. She turned around and saw Danny flickering his eyes, attempting to sit up before Jazz placed a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down. "J-jazz?" Danny rasped.

"Hey, little brother. How ya feeling?"

"Like I got hit with a big ray gun," Danny groaned. Jazz chuckled. Maddie bolted up the stairs, knowing Jazz could handle Danny (and that Danny was, indeed, just fine), grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom cupboard, and bolted back down the stairs.

"Danny! Are you okay, honey?" Maddie raced in his direction.

"I'm okay, mom. I didn't worry you guys, did I?" The corner of Danny's mouth had the hint of a smile.

"What are you talking about? Your father and I were terrified. We thought you could be…" She trailed off, not daring to finish that sentence. "Jazz calmed us down, telling us that you'd be okay, and that you heal fast."

"I know, I'm sorry mom," Danny shifted his gaze away from her.

"It's okay, honey. I'm just glad you're okay. Now, let's get you bandaged up, okay?" Danny nodded, letting his mom bandage up his now fairly tiny injury.

**Okay so honestly, I'm not entirely pleased with how I decided to end this story, but I sort of think it worked for this particular story. But I needed to put this story to an end so I focus more on the new series I've been working on. It's called "Fenton? Phantom?"and it's basically just a bunch of stories revolving around Danny's secret getting revealed. It'd mean a lot to me if you went and checked it out :) **

**-phanelric **


End file.
